Reluctance motors in which a flux barrier acting as a magnetic barrier is formed in a rotor are known. In the related art, when a width of a bridge adjacent to a flux barrier is increased, a magnetic flux may leak out of the bridge, and flow in a direction in which an original magnetic flux is to be obstructed (a direction of a d axis). Thus, there is a problem that the saliency is reduced, and that the motor performance such as an output density, efficiency, or a power factor is reduced. In contrast, when the width of the bridge is reduced, the motor performance is improved, but a mechanical strength may be reduced.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a rotor and a reluctance motor capable of improving motor performance while maintaining mechanical strength.